Lord Tenshi
Lord Tenshi, Tenshi-Sama, Tenshi-Dono-sama Background Lord Tenshi, as he refers to himself(also Tenshi-Sama) is an individual of unknown origin. He was once a member of the Allied Shinobi Forces, but no longer is affiliated with them and has no relics from his time with them apart from his fore head protector, which is slashed through to represent that he is no longer allegiant to them. It is believed that he defected after he killed his entire platoon. Through unknown means and circumstances, he naturally acquired the Akki-Tenshigan, an extremely powerful and rare doujutsu thought to be unique to Tenma Enzeru. He quickly grew both in power and followers, and a religious order grew in favor of him, painting him as the new God. He displayed his power by eliminating clans and villages which he thought to be less worthy, stating that they required "judgment". He was the one who wiped out Tenma's village, and gave Tenma his doujutsu. This was in order to cultivate them, that he might come to collect them later, and spread tales of the power of his exalted eyes. He later came to reclaim them at the time of Tenma Enzeru's death, disturbing his grave and exhuming his corpse. Upon reaching Konoha to perform this task, however, he was confronted by Sora, Tsuki, and Taiyo Enzeru, who suspected that he was here to steal the secrets of their father's body. They could not predict, however, that he would possess the same doujutsu he did, and in fact he educated them on who was truly the first to possess that power. He was then confronted by a tremendous Konoha military force, which he fought until his death at the hands of Sora, Tsuki, and Taiyo Enzeru, joining together to awaken a single Akki-tenshigan between them. Personality Lord Tenshi was extremely self-centered, with an out of control god complex. He believed himself to be all-knowing, all powerful, and that all should bow to him as such. He would often simply ignore anyone he thought to be beneath him, leaving his subordinates and followers to deal with them. He kills without mercy or remorse, enacting his "judgement" upon anyone he pleased. He believed himself to be immortal, and indeed was delusional to the point of believing this until the point of his death, where he stated that "Death is nothing. I am eternal. I am immortal. Death means nothing to a being such as myself. I am...", his last words. He was very stoic and rarely spoke to anyone he deemed beneath him, often stating that "You do not deserve to hear me speak." before he began dialogue. He was not "evil" in the tradional sense, as he believed all of his actions justified, believing his words and actions to be acts of god. Appearance Tenshi was a pale haired and pale skinned man of tall stature, and was apparantly quite intimidating to face. He mastered nature energy, and had Sage Mode constantly activated, leaving black marks on his face. He would leave his doujutsu on all the time, never revealing the true color of his eyes. He wore a long, black cloak with a high collar that bore the symbol of his religious order, and was never seen removing this apparal. He was very serious and sent "a shiver that shook your very soul" through your body, as noted by Sora Enzeru. His cloak obscured his hands and feet, and he had the appearance of 'gliding' over the ground, rather than walking. Abilities Tenshi was an extremely powerful shinobi, and was able to kill(with apparently little to no effort) dozens of jounin and s-rank opponents. He was able to utilize all 5 nature transformations, yin, yang, and yin-yang release, often doing so without using his hands, manifesting his ninjutsu out of thin air in a split second. Many of his abilites were due to his doujutsu, although he did possess natural skill before he acquired it. He apparently had the ability to rip ones chakra network out of their body and incorporate it into his own, instantly killing that person. This permanently increased his chaka reserves, and after decades of this he eventually possessed a terrifying amount of chakra, larger even then Hashirama Senju himself. This also grants him access to any abilities or techniques that person had learned, as well as any genetic traits and kekkei genkai. It is believed that this is what gave him his Doujutsu, although it is still unknown. He also apparently had the ability to gift others with special powers, as illustrated by when he transformed Tenma's ordinary eyes into the Tenshi-gan and Akki-gan, simply by placing his hand across his face. He also gifted many of his followers with strange and unique abilities, for which they only grew more loyal. He was also exceptionally gifted in standard shinobi abilities, and was fast enough to easily keep up with Tsuki Enzeru, even when she was moving at her top speed, aided by both yin style and the Body Flicker Technique. He also portrayed an immense amount of physical strength, as he was able to crush a human skull in one hand with no visible resistance or effort. He also fully and visibly cracked the barriers created by Mirror Release, said to be indestructible constructs, with just a single punch. His Sage mode, in addition to increasing his perception of reality, allowed him to manipulate nature to do his bidding, in ways that are distinctly different from elemental techniques. The 5 natural elements, as well as trees, plants, and other organic, inanimate objects bent completely to his will, and he could even create gigantic autonomous golems from earth, wood, or water. Although he was vastly outnumbered and faced the three children of Tenma, who had combined their strengths to awaken the Akki-Tenshigan as he had, he held his own against hundreds of Konoha-nin, and even after being fatally wounded managed to fight for several more minutes before dying from decapitation, at the hands of Sora. Kekkei Genkai Tenshi possessed the Akki-Tenshigan, which he refered to as the "Kamigan", or sometimes simply "The Divine Eyes." With these eyes, he was able to see everything around him within a 10 km radius when he supplemented them with sage mode, including read the thoughts and flawlessly predict the movements of all living creatures within that radius. They see through all ninjutsu and genjutsu, as well as any material. It gives the user a sense of omniscience, and it is possible that it was this sensation that compelled Tenshi-sama to call himself "God" and develop the delusions that he did. These eyes also grant the user proficiency in Yin style and Yang style, which he could use to do anything he pleased. He was known on several occasions to recreate lost limbs of his followers, or cure a terminal disease to demonstrate his powers. He could even change materials into different substances, such as producing gold from air or turning a human being into nothing but dust with a single touch. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT